Blue-Eyes Deck
Seto Kaiba's Trademark Card Blue-Eyes White Dragon is a Level 8 Dragon Type Monster With 3000 ATK Points and 2500 DEF Points. Blue-Eyes White Dragon is the highest attack point Normal Monster in the game. Over the years Blue-Eyes White Dragon has gained more support with cards such as Paladin of White Dragon, Burst Stream of Destruction, Kaibaman, and now Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon. There are several ways to use a Blue-Eyes White Dragon deck each involving different ways of summoning it. Being a normal monster, Blue-Eyes won't last too long on the field on its own, and being 8 stars, Tribute summoning this card requires two monsters and if played wrong will leave you down three cards. Normal Beatdown Deck This deck is straight foward. It Revolves around using high attack Normal Monsters. With several supports for Normal monsters you can summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon from the graveyard easily by using cards such as Birthright, Symbols of Duty, Soul Resurrection , Swing of Memories and Call of the Haunted among others. Paladin of White Dragon could be added because it can use Advance Ritual Art, which also uses Normal monsters and thus Armagedon King of Demise can be used as well. Other Support cards you can use is Dust Barrier, Non-Spellcasting Area, Common Charity, Dark Factory of Mass Destruction, Justi-Break, Heart of the Under Dog, Cry Havoc!, Two-Man Cell Battle, Ancient Rules, and Skill Drain. SOL Dragon Deck A SOL Dragon deck uses White Stone of Legend, Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon. This type of SOL deck is composed only of Dragon Type monsters. Red-Eyes Wyvern can be usefull in summoning Red-Eyes Darkness Metal from the graveyard by removing itself from play from the graveyard. It can also be used as fodder for Darkness Metal by removing it from the field as well. With Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon you can summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon from your hand or Graveyard. Other cards like Prime Material Dragon, Solemn Judgement, and Dark Bribe are useful for protecting your cards from destruction effects. This deck can provide excellent draw power by using cards such as Cards of Consonance, Trade In, and Allure of Darkness. White Stone of Legend is a dragon tuner it is perfect for Cards of Consonance because it adds three cards to you hand; Two for Cards of Consonance and its own effect to add Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Debris Dragon cand be used with Cards of Consonance and Can get Totem Dragon from the Graveyard and syncro for Iron Chain Dragon. Light and Darkness Dragon can find it's place in this deck if you are using Totem Dragon. Light And Darkness Dragon cannont be special summoned thereforth Totem Dragon is required so you do not use up more resources than what is needed. Light and Darkness Dragon is also another Target for Trade In. If you do not want to use LaDD you can also use Genesis Dragon to recycle dragons from your graveyard. Genesis Dragon and also abuse both Trade In and Cards of Consonance by adding back either BEWD or WSOL to your hand. Future Fusion and Five-Headed Dragon are recommend because Future Fusion Allows you to send 5 dragons to the graveyard. This deck is one of the fastest Blue-Eyes White Dragon Decks in the game. 'Recommended Cards' 'Monsters' *Blue-Eyes White Dragon *Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon *The White Stone of Legend *Red-Eyes Wyvern *Debris Dragon *Vice Dragon *Masked Dragon *Totem Dragon *Prime Material Dragon *Exploder Dragon *Genesis Dragon *Dread Dragon *Delta Flyer 'Spells' *Future Fusion *BOOBS *Trade In *Gold Sarcophagus *Burial From a Different Dimension *Super Rejuvenation 'Traps' *Solemn Judgment *Royal Decree *Return from a Different Dimension *Trap Stun 'Extra Deck' *Five-Headed Dragon *Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon *Stardust Dragon *Iron Chain Dragon *Exploder Dragonwing *Black Rose Dragon *Scrap Dragon *Dark End Dragon *Trident Dragion *Red Dragon Archfiend 'Strengths and Weaknesses' Blue-Eyes White Dragon is one of the Strongest attack monsters in the game and is not easily beat by attack. Blue-Eyes can have one of the fastest drawing decks in the game. Blue-Eyes can work with different decks such as Hopeless Dragon, Normal, Dragon, and Light. With the right cards Blue-Eyes White Dragon can "One Turn Kill" easily. This "One Turn Kill" is helped out with the SOL Hopeless Dragon deck because of its ability to special summon. Blue-Eyes can also be special summoned in several ways including Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, Vanguard of the Dragon, King Dragun, Birthright, Swing of Memories, Symbols of Duty, Soul Resurrection, Flute of Summoning Dragons. Blue-Eyes however is fairly weak on its own. It requires two tributes to summon it normally, It has no effect thus lacks proctection from other card effects, destruction and removal from the field. Drawing more than one Blue-Eyes at once can be horrible if you don't have ways to summon it and or discard it for cards like Trade In. Blue-Eyes Decks can be haulted by cards like Koa' Ki Meiru decks because they are ment to stop Light and Dark Monsters. Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon, despite having a negation effect, is more of a weakness than a strength because it requires 5 other cards to summon it, Even using the best way to summon it, it will only have 3300 to 4200 Attack points as opposed to Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon's 4500. Since most Blue-Eyes White Dragon Decks rely on special summoning, it can be stopped by Royal Oppression, Thunder King Rai-Oh and Koa'Ki Meiru decks. EDIT: (NOTE: I didn't write this page, I just want to point one thing out) If you want to use the Blue Eyes Shining Dragon, you don't need to fusion summon it regularly. Summoner of Illusions special summons any fusion type monster and destroys it at the end phase, which is usually a bad thing unless you have some variant of a graveyard deck, but since you are tributing it anyway it makes a great combo. Category:Deck Type